


Not Part Of The Job

by wlw0with0reader



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-08-27 19:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16708222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wlw0with0reader/pseuds/wlw0with0reader
Summary: R and Rosa are attracted to each other but have yet to do anything about it, unfortunately (or fortunately) they’re assigned to a stake out for 8 days. Eight days alone together, trying to hide their feelings and attraction towards each other but also growing closer . What if something goes wrong and R gets hurt protecting Rosa. Would that be the final push for them to finally be together? Maybe with a fluffy ending please?





	Not Part Of The Job

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr: wlw-with-reader.tumblr.com
> 
> *Gif not mine

On the third day of the stake out, you were feeling more confident about telling Rosa how you felt. 

“Hey, Rosa.”

“Yeah, Y/N?”

“Why’d you want to celebrate my birthday before we went on this mission? You don’t like celebrating birthdays, right?”

“Yeah, but you’re the exception, Y/N.”

__________________________

“So, when this is all said and done, do you want to come over and have dinner with me? You’re not allergic to anything, right?”

“Depends. Are you cooking, Rosa?”

“Funny, Y/N. I can cook.”

“Is it a date?”

“Yeah. If you want it to be.”

“Then, yes. When this is all said and done, I’d love to come over and have a dinner date with you.”

_________________________

“Rosa! That’s him! We got to call for backup.”

“No, Y/N. We can take him down on our own.”

“Fine. We’ll go after him, but I’m still calling for backup. Let’s go.”

__________________________

“Okay. I’m better now. I’m up. When can I be discharged?”

“What’s the rush, Detective?”

“Life’s too short. And I’m going to ask Y/F/N Y/L/N out.”

“I’ll see where they’re keeping Detective Y/L/N.”

The nurse returned ten minutes later with Amy, Holt, Boyle, and Terry. 

“Hey, guys. I just signed my discharge papers.”

“We know. We’re going to take you home.”

“Thanks, Amy. But I’ll catch a ride with Y/N.”

Amy gives a sad look to everyone else.

“Rosa, the thing is, Y/N isn’t here anymore.”

“Oh, Y/N got discharged before me?”

“Not exactly, Rosa.” Terry looks away. 

__________________________

 

A day after your funeral, and Rosa surprised everyone by returning to work. 

“Rosa, I don’t think the computer is the problem.”

“Fuck off, Boyle.”

“Rosa, I know how you felt about Y/N.”

Rosa picks up the computer and throws it across the bullpen.

“Don’t, Boyle. I mean it.”

“Whenever you want to talk or just drink some coffee or sharpen knives, you know I’m here.”

Rosa wasn’t angry at the computer. Boyle was right. She was angry at losing you when the two of you were so close to completing the mission and getting back home safe and sound. But things don’t go the way you want them to. And it certainly didn’t help to see your face downstairs in the archives where your picture hung along with the rest of fallen detectives. Still, like clockwork, Rosa would swing by the archives and look at your picture. Because that was the only thing she had left of you. 


End file.
